Hinweisschilder auf dem Archipel Vulkania
Über den ganzen Vulkania-Archipel verteilt finden sich Hinweistafeln, mit Informationen zu den örtlichen Attraktionen oder wo es nötig ist, mit Warnungen. Hier eine Auflistung aller Schilder mit den entsprechenden Hinweistexten. Tafeln im Dorf von Vulkania Zum Thema: Vulkania-Hotel '(Pos. -49,44) Im Gegensatz zu anderen W.R.W.E.P.s (Wirklich Reiche und Wirklich Einflußreiche Personen, wobei das eine selten ohne das andere zu finden ist), die zur Eröffnung von Vulkania im Junissidor des Jahres 641 eingeladen wurden, hat sich Divad Dleifrepok, der Meister des Ordens des kranken Geistes beim All-Inclusive-Urlaub auf Kosten des A-Touristik-Teams auf der Insel sehr gut amüsiert. Ihn brachte die Beobachtung sehr zum Lachen, dass "Nur die Armen für den Urlaub zahlen müssten - das geschähe wohl, damit sie auch arm blieben!" Wie auch immer, Divad Dreiflepok verblüffte die Zuschauermenge für einmal nicht mit einem seiner zahlreichen Zaubertricks, die die Snobs und Quark-Quaks so liebten, sondern mit einem wohlüberlegten Ausspruch, der auf großen Beifall stieß und der seine bedeutende Beobachtungsgabe unterstrich: "Kleider machen Leute, außer bei Mönchen, wo der Habit den Mönch macht." Die Reaktion des Publikums war tosender Beifall, besonders seitens der anwesenden Iop-Paladine aus Bonta. '''Zum Thema: Park-Eröffnung '(Pos. -50,44) Im Jahr 461 wurde Sumens, der Beschützer des Monats Junissidor, zur Eröffnungszeremonie der Insel eingeladen. Zu dieser Zeremonie wurden nur die W.E.P.s (Wirklich Einflussreichen Personen) gebeten. Gleichzeitig befanden sich in dieser Gruppe auch zufällig alle W.R.P.s (Wirklich Reichen Personen), aber da man ja politisch korrekt bleiben wollte, hat man dieses überflüssige Detail einfach weggelassen. Als Taufpate dessen, was später einmal als das "Desaster-Event von Vulkania" bekannt werden würde, nämlich der "Schatzjagd in der Höhle der Rohen Schockerschalen", sprach er die folgenden weisen Worte mit denen er überall berühmt wurde: "Arme Leute macht Geld allein nicht glücklich - Reiche schon!" 'Zum Thema: Herumrennen '(Pos. -47,43) Auf genau diesem Anleger verlor der berühmte Paladin Reichfried der Erste, von allen meist "der Rossige Barbar" genannt, das Gleichgewicht und damit auch das Leben, als er von seinem Reittier ins Wasser stürzte. Dieser unglückliche Sturz hätte an sich keine Folgen gehabt (abgesehen vom Gelächter der Augenzeugen), wenn der adelige Iop dem Wetter entsprechend gekleidet gewesen wäre. Leider pflegte Reichfried seine teure Vollplattenrüstung niemals abzulegen, auch nicht im Hochsommer. Ihr Gewicht zog ihn wie einen Stein nach unten und er ertrank jämmerlich wenige Meter vom Ufer entfernt. Seit diesem bedauerlichen Zwischenfall wird Urlaubern dazu geraten, auf der Insel stets Sandalen mit rutschfesten Gummisohlen und Rettungswesten zu tragen. (Pos. -49,43): Während der Touristen-Saison bleibt die dem Personal vorbehaltene Bar geschlossen. (Pos. -47,42): Tor zu Ponfarr: Durchgang nicht angeraten für unerfahrene Touristen. Tafeln im Baklawald (Pos. -52,44): Schützt die Umwelt, indem ihr für die Entsorgung eures Mülls die dafür vorgesehenen Mülleimer verwendet! Tafeln im Klagewald (Pos. -53,39): Warnung: Triebsand! Emotionskontrolle ist dringend angeraten! (Pos. -54,39): Strand nicht öffentlich zugänglich! Hier gibt's nichts zu sehen! Geht weg! (Pos. -51,38): Schützt die Umwelt, indem ihr für die Entsorgung eures Mülls die dafür vorgesehenen Mülleimer verwendet! (Pos. -55,37): Zurück! Hier gibt es nichts zu sehen! Tafeln im Ponfarrwald Tafeln im Spartawald Tafeln auf Lantamaï 'Zum Thema: Lantamaï '(Pos. -49,47) Die Insel Lantamaï war für eine kurze Zeit lang von einer Gruppe von Schülern Otomaïs besiedelt, die eine Reihe von Outdoor- und Überlebenstechniken einem Praxistest unterwarfen. Sie wollten nur mit Hilfe von örtlichen Tieren und Pflanzen überleben, indem sie die ihnen zur Verfügung stehenden Ressourcen optimal ausnutzten. Eine einzige Ausnahme wurde akzeptiert: nämlich große Vorräte an Grills-Bier! Nach mehreren Wochen nächtlicher und teilweise sogar täglicher Ruhestörung bis nach Vulkania hin, kam schließlich eine wahre Horde von rötlichen Kreaturen auf die kleine Insel und begann mit der Jagd auf die Bewohner. Nach entgültigem Abstillen der Osamodas-Bewohner und einem darauffolgenden längeren Alkohol-Entzug der rote Kreaturen konnte man diese schließlich als Glühende Schockerschalen identifizieren. Auf der Insel Lantamaï gibt es keine mehr von ihnen. Darum kann man davon ausgehen, dass sie sich nach dem Vor- und Überfall wieder an ihren ursprünglichen Heimatort zurückgezogen haben. Tafeln auf Kohrog 'Zum Thema: Kohrog '(Pos. -54,34) Die Insel Kohrog wurde zu Ehren des Iop-Barden Kohrs so genannt. Wie alle Iops hasste dieser jede Form von besonderer Zeremonie und lebte ein einfaches Leben. Er aß, wenn er hungrig war, kämpfte, wenn er wütend war, aber im Gegensatz zu anderen Iops erzählte er gern die Heldentaten von Iops und zwar allen voran seine eigenen. Und erzählen konnte er wie kein anderer! Eine seiner bedeutensten Heldentaten gelang ihm, als er in Gegenwart seines Waffenkameraden Gnorf Iops Schwert wiederfand. Seine berühmteste Großtat war jedoch sein heldenhaftes Opfer während der verkannten Schlacht von Jam'Wadar. Indem er im Alleingang sämtliche gegnerischen Truppen im Kampf band, erkämpfte er für seine Kameraden wertvolle Zeit, um die Verstärkungstruppen zu verstärken. Er wird allen Iops als großes Idol in Erinnerung bleiben, als ein Krieger ohne Furcht und mit Adel, der sich selbst treu blieb bis in den Tod. Tafeln in der Einung-Bucht (Pos. -54,38): Ölteppich! Schwimmen verboten! (Pos. -53,38): Ölteppich! Baden verboten! (Pos. -53,37): Gefährliche Flüssigkeit - ihr wurdet gewarnt! Tafeln am Bräune-Strand 'Zum Thema: Sandburg '(Pos. -50,54) Diese Sandburg sit keine gewöhnliche Sandburg. Sie wurde von Aasimar persönlich errichtet und zwar als Antwort auf die vielen Kritiker, die sich über seine Kurzsichtigkeit lustig machten. So erbaute er eine Miniaturfestung voller Details mit kleinen Figuren von der Größe von Ameisen. Diese technische wie künstlerische Meisterleistung hat er an nur einem einzigen Tag errichtet, nur mit Eimer und Schaufel als Werkzeug. Der Legende nach soll Aasimar den Kopf halb im Sand vergraben bei der Befestigung der Mauer den folgenden, mystisch anmutenden Satz gesagt haben: "Erst am Fuße der Mauer kann man die Mauer selbst so richtig gut sehen." Damit weder die Flut, noch die Zeit sein Werk vernichten, befestigte es der stolze Architekt mit einem selbst hergestellten, geheimen Gemisch. Dessen Hauptbestandteil soll eine mysteriöse Flüssigkeit sein, die von manchen Naturheilkundlern als Gegenmittel gegen Stiche von hochgiftigen Fischen verwendet werden soll. (Pos. -49,45): Bitte verstreut beim Durchwühlen des Mülleimers keinen Müll in der Umgebung! Tafeln am Surfbrettstrand 'Zum Thema: Surfbrettstrand '(Pos. -54,44) Auf eben diesem Strand kam es im Monat Junissidor im Jahre 641 zu einer interessanten Unterhaltung zwischen dem Beschützer des Monats, Sumens, und dem Organisator des Parks, Hannibowl Smiss. Sie sprachen unter anderem über die zukünftigen Aussichten des Parks. Da der Direktor des A-Touristik-Teams erkältet war und sich ständig schneuzte, versuchte ihn Sumens mit der Bemerkung aufzuheitern, Kamas würden nicht stinken, jedenfalls nicht, wenn die Nase verstopft sei... Das fand sein Gegenüber gar nicht lustig. An diesem Beispiel sieht man, dass Sumens Pouchecot in Sachen Humor nicht das Wasser reichen kann... Tafeln am und im Krater Mopyle '''Der Krater Mopyle(Pos. -55,39) An diesem Ort tobte eine gewaltige Schlacht bei der drei erfahrene Söldner tausenden Schockerschalen entgegentraten. Der Legende nach soll der Anführer der drei kurz vor dem entscheidenden Sturmangriff seine Truppen mit den folgenden Worten aufgepeitscht haben: "Heut Abend gehen wir aus!" Seine Worte waren zukunftsweisend. Einer nach dem anderen verschwand unter der Flut der Schockerschalen, und was von den Dreien übrigblieb wurde am selben Tag noch auf dem Friedhof begraben. Der Zugang zum Krater ist Abenteurern unter Stufe 100 vorbehalten! Jeder, der sich nicht an diese Stufenbeschränkung hält, wird mit einer Mischung aus Elbogs Schmieröl und Schweinepriesterfett eingerieben und in den Krater Minus geworfen. Anm. der Redaktion: Letztere Aussage stimmt nicht, oder es wird nicht überprüft. Oft besuchen auch Charaktere über Level 100 den Krater, es wurde kein Fall bekannt, in dem das geahndet worden wäre. (Pos -55,38 Untergrund): Es ist verboten, kleine Vulkane zu formen und Saft hineinzugießen! Tafeln am und im Krater Tiär Der Krater Tiär(Pos. -52,37) Herdegriz soll zur Taufe dieses Kraters eine Rede halten und den Taufpaten spielen. Also bereitete er zu Ehren des zu taufenden Kraters „Ede“ ein 77 Seiten starkes Manuskript vor und begann mit seinem Vortrag. Das Ende seiner Rede hat niemand mehr mitbekommen, da keiner in der Lage war, bis zum Ende wachzubleiben. Seit dieser Geschichte wurde der Krater auf den Namen Tiär umbenannt, weil man fand, dieser Name würde besser zu ihm passen (und weil niemand mehr an diese leidige Geschichte erinnert werden wollte). Der Zugang zum Krater ist Abenteurern unter Stufe 150 vorbehalten! Jeder, der sich nicht an diese Stufenbeschränkung hält, wird mit Schmähreden gestraft und mit schrecklichen Zungenbrechern zur Strecke gebracht. Anm. der Redaktion: Letztere Aussagen stimmen nicht, oder es wird nicht überprüft. Oft besuchen auch Charaktere über Level 150 ohne Folgen den Krater, es wird sogar für das Sammeln der Haertsen empfohlen. (Pos. -52,39 Untergrund): Warnung! Steinschlag und Urlauberabstürze! Tafeln am und im Krater Minus Der Krater Minus (Pos. -51,40) Zur Eröffnung des Parks wurde in der Nähe dieses Kraters ein Benefiz-Konzert gegeben. Nach nur wenigen Minuten kam eine Horde Schockerschalen aus den Höhlen unterhalb des Kraters hervor, um sich wegen des Lärmes zu beschweren. Die letzten Worte des extra vom Kontinent angereisten, namhaften Künstlers waren: „Seid ihr alle da? Ich will eure…“, bevor er unter dem Ansturm der aufgebrachten Schockerschalen zu Boden ging und nie wieder gesehen ward. Die wenigen aufgefundenen sterblichen Überreste des unglücklichen Troubadours wurden im Friedhof „Zum verlegten Knochen“ zur letzten Ruhe gebettet, bis sie kurz darauf erneut umgebettet werden mussten. Auch dort gab es nämlich Beschwerden, er mache zuviel Lärm! Der Zugang zum Krater ist allen Abenteurern gestattet, die das zusammengefügte Totem Eh-Hehr herbringen. Die Leitung des A-Touristik-Teams möchte alle Urlauber noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass sie verpflichtet sind, den in der Charta des Netten Urlaubers aufgeführten Regelungen Folge zu leisten. Wer den C.N.U. zuwiderhandelt, der wird gefesselt und mit Pflicht-Anhören der vollständigen Diskographie Oh’Neins bestraft. '' Tafeln im Raum mit dem Geheimnis der Farbchtonischen Fliesenblindheit (Pos. -51,40, Wegweiser zu den vier angrenzenden Räumen): * Touri-Raum, Stufe 1-50. * Amateur-Raum, Stufe 51-100. * Kenner-Raum, Stufe 101-150. * Profi-Raum, Stufe 151-200. Tafeln auf dem Friedhof "Zum Verlorenen Knochen" '''Zum Thema: Friedhof "Zum Verlorenen Knochen" '(Pos. -56,40) Einer alten Legende nach soll es zu früheren Zeiten Monster in Riesengröße auf dem Vulkania-Archipel gegeben haben. Aber niemand weiß Genaueres über diese legendären Kreaturen. Waren sie entfernte Verwandte von Grozilla und Grasmera? Riesenwüchsige Dracheier? Zu groß geratene Crocodylls? Oder genetisch manipulierte Riesenechsen? Das Gemeimnis bleibt auch heute noch ungelüftet. Den Anzeichen nach sind sie an genau diesem Ort gestorben und natürlich mussten die späteren Einwohner der Insel an ausgerechnet diesem Ort ihren Friedhof errichten... Einige spekulationsfreudige Forscher haben eine andere Theorie zum Erklären der Knochenfunde aufgestellt: An diesem Ort soll einmal eine gewaltige Schlacht zwischen mehreren Drachen getobt haben, bei der einige von ihnen ihr Leben gelassen hätten. Vielleicht war sogar ein Dofus Auslöser dieses Konfliktes... Die Dracologen lehnen diese Theorie vehement ab, aber wer kann schon von sich behaupten, die Wahrheit zu wissen? '- - w i r d . f o r t g e s e t z t - -'